Bury Me In Memory
by PlzLukePlz
Summary: With each new life, there must be death. With each moment of celebration, there must be sorrow. It’s just how the world works, as simple a concept as why we live at all, for there is no reason. Nothing has a reason, in reality. Everything just… is.
1. Chapter 1: Go For the Truth

_Bury Me in Memory_

_Title from Fall Out Boy's "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today"_

Just something I've been working on for a while. And, I decided to post the prolouge with chapter one, to explain any confusion.

_

* * *

_

"I'm pregnant."

For that diminutive instant, the world stopped. My eyes glazed over, and I couldn't even make out her form any longer. Slipping down her curvaceous torso, my hand came to rest upon the bulging stomach, breath hitching instantly. From my nerve endings shot a sensation emphatically life altering. A faint drumbeat pulsating through the silence- a heartbeat, a sign of life in a being that I was responsible for creating.

But, with each new life, there must be death. With each moment of celebration, there must be sorrow. It's just how the world works, as simple a concept as why we live at all, for there is no reason. Nothing has a reason, in reality. Everything just… is.

**Chapter One**

**Go For the Truth**

Ten.

My hand wrapped instinctively around her waist, pulling her small form closer to mine. The fact that I could feel her body exhale against my tightened chest was positively exhilarating. She smiled with an unusual gleam in her eye, and I returned it, rubbing her stomach protectively.

Nine.

Bringing the flute to my lips, I let the glass linger momentarily near the tip of her nose before taking a small sip. "You know, I'd offer you some, but seeing as you're carrying Little Tommy Jr…" I winked mischievously, extracting a strangled scoff from her pursed lips.

Eight.

"We are not naming our child after you. And how exactly do you know that it'll be a boy?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring expectantly up at me.

"Well, just as long as you don't name it Apple if it's a girl…"

"Hey! I resent that. It was probably just payback for her mom naming her Gwyneth anyway." I chuckled softly, my hand sliding to rest on the small of her back.

Seven.

"Do you think the studio will be open tomorrow? I really want to record something."

I narrowed my eyes, squinting at her. "Don't you want to… you know, celebrate? Having a baby is a big deal."

"No, you don't say." She exclaimed facetiously, laughing against my neck. "Isn't writing a song celebrating?" She questioned.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but if that's what you want to do, I'm sure it can be arranged." I intertwined our fingers lazily, playing with the silver star on her middle digit.

Six.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Within a second, I had scooped her petite form into my endearing hold and had begun inhaling her signature scent, a peculiar mix of vanilla and peony created by her favorite bar soap. My eyes flickered shut, and a sudden impulse overcame my body. I swayed along with the silence surrounding us, the beat entangling itself with out movements over each passing moment. Stooping slightly, I began to whisper softly, tickling her earlobe with my seductive syllables.

Five.

She giggled girlishly, throwing her arms haphazardly around my neck. I sighed into her golden locks, reveling in our physical proximity. Her nose nuzzled the folds of skin beneath my ear. The simple gesture was so alluring, so passionate.

"Jude…" I whined breathlessly.

Four.

She merely tightened her grip, drawing closer. Her lips placed a single kiss upon mine before she spoke again. "Shh. Please don't ruin the moment."

For an instant, I considered acquiescing to her request. I couldn't bear to contain my feelings any longer, however, so I objected. "Jude…" With all the strength I could muster, I attempted to express how important it was that I did succeed in interrupting.

Three.

Her pupils searched mine wordlessly. After what seemed an eternity, she cocked her head to one side, willing me to continue.

Cautiously, I placed a chaste peck upon her forehead. Suddenly, words escaped me. The purity of the moment was deteriorating with every second, and in addition, it seemed, so was my oxygen.

Two.

I watched as the signs of befuddlement began to splay across her features, and I gasped like a fish out of water. My heart rate increased exponentially as my aptitude in language returned.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

One.

She blinked, a wry smile playing at her lips.

"Happy new year." She answered.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Secrets Weren't Meant

Chapter Two

Some Secrets Weren't Meant to Be Told

I awoke the next morning to a ray of golden daylight illuminating my bedroom. I reflected for a moment upon how her tousled hair glistened against a stark white pillow before sliding noiselessly out of bed. With all the strength I could muster, I dragged my still slumbering feet to the doorway. Realization hit suddenly, however, and I stepped back onto the rouge carpet.

"I'm sure Los Angeles would have loved that." I mumbled softly with a self-reflective snicker on my nakedness. Sluggishly, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an incredibly too tight Nirvana t-shirt. Obviously, I had packed on some pounds in the six months Jude and I had been in LA.

The thought of our new life in America brought a small grin to my lips as I toed down the stairs. Jude and I had been dating for about three months since my 28th birthday when the move took place. A bid had been placed by the Capitol Records branch in California for both of our contracts with G Major. I suppose that it was a lucrative offer Darius couldn't refuse, because before either of us knew it, we were packing our separate Toronto penthouses, prepared to live together 1,000 miles away. It had been a massive leap for our newly sprouted relationship, but we had immediately acclimated to the change. Sure, playing house with Jude certainly had its disadvantages, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Stooping down, I fingered the January 1st edition of the Los Angeles Observer, half heartedly scanning the headlines. A familiar name caught my attention, however.

Turning to page 7A, I grinned stupidly at a full length photograph of Jude. Coming across a photograph of her was a somewhat exhilarating event for me. It sounds incredibly preposterous, but in a way, it was like laying eyes on her for the first time. It was falling in love all over again.

Gingerly removing the section from the remaining contents of the otherwise useless newspaper, I tiptoed back into the townhouse, shutting the door noiselessly behind me. Padding softly across the carpet, I reached my home office, throwing the door ajar and walking inside. The room was completely bare except for a desk in the corner and a blue box on the opposite side of the room. Disregarding the desk, I made a beeline for the box, lifting the lid off roughly and divulging the contents to the open air. Quickly, I laid the article down on the stack of papers tenderly, making haste to recover the pile. Exhaling softly, I stepped back through the foyer and into the kitchen, intent on making breakfast before Jude could awake.

The batter sizzled as it hit the pan, quickly crisping to a golden brown. As I attempted to reach for the spatula, a soft voice called from the doorway.

"It's temporary insanity, what's going on with you and me?" Two fragile arms wrapped around my waist, and I exhaled sharply. "Is it real or is it fantasy?" I spun around meticulously, taking care not to brush against the stove. She grinned humbly, trailing a finger down my taut chest. "Nice shirt Q." She mumbled, burying her nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling softly. "When it was made though, I think it was intended for the species with breasts." She whispered, giggling slightly.

"Men can have breasts too." Jude erupted in a fit of snickers, and I found myself laughing as well. She pulled back to glare at me.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I snorted, shaking my head vigorously. Spinning her around, I smacked her butt, ushering her out of the kitchen.

"Out." I commanded. "Leave me, your shirt, and my spatula alone unless you want burnt pancakes." She shook her head amusedly in return, finally stepping into the foyer. I transferred my attention to our breakfast once more, but with less of the elation I had awoken with that morning. The final four words of the verse Jude had been singing played ominously in my head, taunting the happiness I had grown so accustomed to with the love of my life. 

Forever or just temporary?


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter Two, Part Two

"Listen to the person who actually passed trig, Jude."

She glared at the woman standing next to her, rubbing her stomach defensively. "We don't like your tone." She exclaimed stubbornly. I snorted, glancing out the window to gaze longingly at the incredible day beyond its transparent wall.

"Tommy, reason with her please." I was knocked back to consciousness suddenly; my eyes locking upon the blond whose lips were pursed tightly and who was making pointedly exasperated hand gestures to the brunette to her left. I smirked at the diversity between the two sisters. The only visible trait they shared was their azure pupils, each unique shade between the hue of the sea and the tint of a robin's egg.

"Why me? I don't know anything about changing tables. That's a woman's job."

"Excuse me?" The brunette snapped, eyes wide. I stuttered incoherently, momentarily stunned. Even I knew not to agitate a pregnant lady.

"No… honey… I don't mean…"

"You better hope you didn't mean it. Because once this thing pops out," Jude gestured wildly to her stomach once again, "I ain't gonna be the only one wiping its crap."

"Ah, she puts it so eloquently." Sadie exclaimed, grasping the table for support. I swallowed, taking a step away from my girlfriend. Jude sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Just trust me Jude; it will fit under the window."

"I'm not stupid. Centimeters are longer than inches Sadie!"

In accordance, Sadie and I shared a bemused stare before turning our attention to the woman pacing angrily around the sales center. Sadie smacked her forehead lightly, groaning quietly. "I can not deal with this anymore." Rounding upon me, her expression hardened. "I blame you. You made her this way."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly. "It's not my fault she didn't want to watch television that night." I hissed sarcastically.

Jude, who was now examining a shelf of breast pumps, called over her shoulder. "Stop preaching our sex life darling and come help me shop."

Luckily, my cell phone interrupted at this point, saving me from my potential fate choosing feminine products. Glancing down at the illuminated screen, I was forced to do a double take before the number completely registered in my mind. Inhaling uncomfortably, I excused myself and padded down the culinary, underwear, and candy aisle before putting enough distance between myself and my party to answer. Shakily, I brought the phone to my ear.

"Mr. Quincy? We have some news regarding your test results."

I cleared my throat, breathing heavily. "And?"

"We'd like you to see an ENT."


End file.
